This invention relates to a multi-use toy holder and exercise bar for use with playpens and the like.
At the present time there is no product available for use with playpens incorporating adequate safety features capable of acting as an exercise bar to which a variety of crib toys can be attached and is useful after the infant has outgrown the playpen.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,187,845 to Kolb there is shown a holder for nursing bottles consisting of a bar extending from a head rail to a foot rail of a bed. The mounting brackets for the bar are relatively insecure for use with a toddler who is active and lacks any multi-use capability.
Canadian patent No. 476,968 to Dallaire (in French) shows a bar for apparent use with a crib and possibly a playpen having provision for supporting a nursing bottle. Here also the support arrangement is inadequate for use with an active child and lacks any multi-use capability once the child outgrows the playpen. German patent No. 116185 shows an elaborate holder having features which are believed to be unacceptable in today's environment where safety is considered of utmost importance.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,369,988 to Steckler and 3,071,253 show height measuring and clothes supporting devices, respectively, but neither of these patented devices is capable of being used in a playpen.